edmfandomcom-20200223-history
OXYGEN
Oxygen is a sublabel of Spinnin' Records. Unlike most record labels, Oxygen does not have a "label boss", or single producer in charge of the label. Releases (Oxygen Recordings) 2014 *Monsta Skunk - Felguk *Choose Your Weapon - Nezzo & Summer School 2011 *Seven71 - Dezza *Beyond The Rave - Misha Kitone *Red Violin - Marten Fisher *In Dreams With Betty - Chris Harvey *Allure - Dezza *I Wonder - Dezza *Became An Adventure - D-Mad Pres. Yummy L.Y. *Interview With Da Vinci - Louis Proud *I Come To Her - D-Mad *Moskitos - Robert Mint *Hefty - Dezza *Autorotation - Michael Myers pres. (esc) *Gizmo - Radion6 *Sweet Memories (The Rain) - Kevlar ft. Lisa Jane **Sweet Memories (The Rain) - Kevlar ft. Lisa Jane **Sweet Memories (The Rain) (Cali Road Dub Mix) - Kevlar ft. Lisa Jane *Do 4 Love (Evol Waves Remix) - Fuel *Telephone Junkies - Sied Van Riel *Riser - Marvicks & Dirty Dot *Stuck In Rio - Radion6 *Game Face - Greg Downey pres. R.I.C.O. *AC - Aron Scott *Duke Can't Come Home! - Oza **Duke Can't Come Home! - Oza **In Las Vegas - Oza *City - The Madison *Guitaro - Carlos **Guitaro - Carlos **Guitaro (Club Mix) - Carlos 2010 *Everglade Anthem - Noel Sanger *Marina - Progressiver *Streets Of NY - Evol Waves *Where Are You Going - Evol Waves ft. Eva Kade *Another Heater - Sied Van Riel & Radion6 *Kingdom - Evol Waves *Clubbed To Death - Nathan C & Danny Dove *Lightning - Radion6 *Hello World - Anton Firtich *Mind Sensation - Radion6 *Grey Scales - Basil O'Glue **Grey Scales - Basil O'Glue **Grey Scales (Moonwalker's Remix) - Basil O'Glue *Radiator - Sied Van Riel & Radion6 *God Save The Queer - Heikki L & HouseAmigo DJs *Spearshake / Frontline - Jeremy Olander **Spearshake - Jeremy Olander **Frontline - Jeremy Olander *Mary - Jeremy Olander *Dance To My Bass - Chantola **Dance To My Bass - Chantola **Dance To My Bass (Matthew Nagle Remix) - Chantola **Dance To My Bass (Riffish & Jaxfeed's Twisted Technik) - Chantola *Repercussions - Timmy & Tommy *Invidia - Basil O'Glue **Invidia - Basil O'Glue **Invidia (Grube & Hovsepian Remix) - Basil O'Glue *Hourglass / Funky Shit - Evol Waves **Hourglass - Evol Waves **Funky Shit - Evol Waves *Up We Go - Radion6 *Vega / Everest - Audible & Mikael Weermets **Vega - Audible & Mikael Weermets **Everest - Audible & Mikael Weermets *Oxygen Collected - Various Artists #Rush - Purple Haze #Hesitated - Oliver Prime #Hypnotizer - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad #Starlight - Radion6 #Nighttime - Kjeld Linus #Tissues For Your Issues - Smartminds #Knock Knock, Who's There - Radion6 #Just Go (Jonas Steur Mix) - Evil Robot #Dirt - Oryon #Svamptramp (Filterheadz Remix) - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad *Bomberman - Radion6 *Name Is The Answer / 2012 - Evol Waves **Name Is The Answer - Evol Waves **2012 - Evol Waves 2009 *More Senses - Chantola **More Senses - Chantola **More Senses (Arctic Degrees Remix) - Chantola **More Senses (Basil O'Glue Remix) - Chantola **More Senses (Storyteller Remix) - Chantola *Iliada - KhoMha **Iliada (Sunrise Mix) - KhoMha **Iliada (Unreleased Mix) - KhoMha *Killer Bee - Santiago Nino **Killer Bee - Santiago Nino **Virus 6 - Santiago Nino *Kissin Angels - Jessus ft. Karyme **Kissin Angels feat. Karyme - Jessus **Kissin Angels feat. Karyme (Dub Mix) - Jessus **Kissin Angels feat. Karyme (Maarten De Jong Remix) - Jessus *The Serengeti - Radion6 **The Serengeti - Radion6 **The Serengeti (Dub Mix) - Radion6 *Love Streets - Mario Ochoa *Nighttime - Kjeld Linus *N.Y.N.A - DJ Monxa and D.E.R. **N.Y.N.A (Superstars Mix) - DJ Monxa and D.E.R. *Rocket Science / Apeman - Oryon **Rocket Science - Oryon **Apeman - Oryon *Fantasize - Moonbeam & Tyler Michaud feat. Esmaye **Fantasize feat. Esmaye - Moonbeam & Tyler Michaud **Fantasize feat. Esmaye (Mat Zo Remix) - Moonbeam & Tyler Michaud *Summertime - Glockenspiel *Ultra Disko / Starlight - Radion6 **Ultra Disko - Radion6 **Starlight - Radion6 *Moniter - David Forbes Pres. Sebrof *Highfry - Philip Jensen **Highfry - Philip Jensen **Highfry (Alternative Mix) - Philip Jensen **Highfry (Dennis De Laat Mix) - Philip Jensen *Antarctica - Maarten De Jong **Antarctica (First Mix) - Maarten De Jong **Antarctica (Stuffed Mix) - Maarten De Jong **Antarctica (4 A.M Mix) - Maarten De Jong *Pistolero - Santiago Nino *Cosmo Ranger / Knock Knock - Radion6 **Cosmo Ranger - Radion6 **Cosmo Ranger (Mix 1.2) - Radion6 **Cosmo Ranger (Groovenatics Remode Dub) - Radion6 **Cosmo Ranger (Groovenatics Remode Mix) - Radion6 **Knock Knock, Who's There - Radion6 *ID - Maarten De Jong **ID - Maarten De Jong **ID (Stuffed Mix) - Maarten De Jong *Don't Fall On Purpose - Joni Ljungqvist **Don't Fall On Purpose - Joni Ljungqvist **Don't Fall On Purpose (Joni Mix) - Joni Ljungqvist *My Moves / Think Twice - Re-Ward **My Moves - Re-Ward **Think Twice - Re-Ward 2008 *Complicated EP - Oryon **Complicated - Oryon **Crossover - Oryon **Kraftwork - Oryon *Away / I See Who You Are - Moonbeam Presents Glockenspiel **Away feat. Blackfeel Wite - Glockenspiel **Away feat. Blackfeel Wite (Instrumental Mix) - Glockenspiel **I See Who You Are feat. Blackfeel Wite - Glockenspiel *Tissues For Your Issues - Smartminds **The Orchid - Smartminds **Tissues For Your Issues - Smartminds *EP3 - Evil Robot **EP3 - Evil Robot **Overboard Funky - Evil Robot **Voodoo Woodoo - Evil Robot *Contrast / Sort Off - Re-Ward **Contrast (Intro Mix) - Re-Ward **Contrast - Re-Ward **Sort Off - Re-Ward *Svamptramp - Marcus Schossow & Thomas Sagstad **Svamptramp - Marcus Schossow & Thomas Sagstad **Svamptramp (Filterheadz Remix) - Marcus Schossow & Thomas Sagstad *Outsider - Jape Du Marie **Outsider - Jape Du Marie **Outsider (Maarten De Jong Edit) - Jape Du Marie *Anny - Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Kid Massive Dub Mix)- Kid Massive, Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Kid Massive Vocal Mix) - Kid Massive, Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Moonbeam's Original Mix) - Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Moonbeam's Dub Mix) - Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Fred Numf Remix) - Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Fred Numf Dub Mix) - Glockenspiel **Anny feat. Blackfeel Wite (Marcus Schossow Remix) - Glockenspiel *Dirt / Drunk And Sober - Oryon **Dirt - Oryon **Drunk And Sober - Oryon *Hypnotizer - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad **Hypnotizer - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad **Hypnotizer (DJ Preach Remix) - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad *Call It Whatever You Fancy / Insert Title Here - Evil Robot **Call it Whatever You Fancy - Evil Robot **Insert Title Here - Evil Robot *Disturbed - DJ Cor Fijneman **Disturbed (Original Remix) - DJ Cor Fijneman **Disturbed (Maarten De Jong Remix) - Dj Cor Fijneman *Crepuscolo - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad **Crepuscolo - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad **Crepuscolo (Breaks Edit) - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad **Crepuscolo (Thomas Sagstad Mix) - Marcus Schossow, Thomas Sagstad 2007 *Very Exactly - D-6 **Very Exactly - D-6 **Printing Russia - D-6 *Just Go - Evil Robot **Just Go (Jonas Steur Mix) - Evil Robot **Just Go (Leon Bolier Remix) - Evil Robot *Further Instructions - Leon Bolier **Further Instructions (Tech Mix) - Leon Bolier **Further Instructions (Other Mix) - Leon Bolier **Further Instructions (Supersub Remix) - Leon Bolier *Magnolia - Hydroid, Robert Burns **Magnolia - Hydroid, Robert Burns **Magnolia (Dub Mix) - Hydroid, Robert Burns *Grasshopper - Sander van Doorn **Grass-Hopper - Sander van Doorn **Grasshopper - Sander van Doorn 2006 *Hesitated - Oliver Prime **Hesitated - Oliver Prime **Blown Cover - Oliver Prime *Adrenaline - Purple Haze **Adrenaline - Purple Haze **Push Off Me - Purple Haze *Punkd (Remixes) - Sander van Doorn **Punkd (Sean Tyas Remix) - Sander van Doorn **Punkd (Nortek Remix) - Sander van Doorn **Punkd (Fabio Stein Remix) - Sander van Doorn *Pumpkin - Sander van Doorn *I Was A Bee - Oliver Prime **I Was A Bee (Ambrosia Mix) - Oliver Prime **I Was A Bee (Drone Mix) - Oliver Prime **I Was A Bee (Pollenflug Interludium) - Oliver Prime *Eden - Purple Haze **Eden - Purple Haze **Rush - Purple Haze Releases (Oxygen) 2015 *Rockstah - Delora 2014 *Tidal Waves - Lute *C'mon Rave On - Felguk *You Know The Deal - Bisbetic ft. Sam Bruno *Control - Summer School *Mind Games- Leon Bolier *Mayday - Ralvero *Thanatos - Amersy *Atlanta - Vida *Teardrops - RavenKis *Bring The Voice - Cobra Effect *Hold On (Mmm Baby) - Erik Arbores *Revelation - Jetfire, SpinRox, Anabelle *Feeling - Bisbetic, Angelika Vee *Get Wild - Alpharock *Amsterdam - Dropgun *Rokki - Bisbetic *Noise - Ralvero *Rush - Viro *Maverick - j3n5on *Alderaan - Tom Tyger *Don't Go Dark EP - Kill FM, Helena J **Don't Go Dark - Kill FM, Helena J **Giants - Kill FM *Drop The Guns - Alpharock *Dinosaur - Bisbetic *Do It Like That - MEM *Get WIld - Alpharock *Amsterdam - Dropgun *Rokki - Bisbetic *Noise - Ralvero *Rush - Viro *Maverick - J3n5on *Alderaan - Tom Tyger *Don't Go Dark EP - Kill FM **Don't Go Dark feat. Helena J - Kill FM **Giants - Kill FM *Drop The Guns - Alpharock *Dinosaur - Bisbetic *Do It Like That - MEM *Hypnotica - Landis *Pandora - Ziggy *Parade - Aevion *Blazin' - Tom & Jame, Jaggs *Outlaw - La Fuente *Elevator - Bisbetic *One - Marcelo CIC vs. W.A.O. ft. Miss Palmer *Follow - We Are Loud *Can You Feel It - Felguk *I Can't Stop - Spencer Tarring *W.H.A.T. - Junkie Kid *Lies - Kill FM ft. Leah Hayes *Deal With God - Claudia Cazacu & Matt Williams *Mazinga - Flatdisk *Trombone - Flippers *Busted - Suyano & Billy The Kit *Rampant - Maddix 2013 *Venom - Ziggy & Dave Till *Come On Now - Spencer Tarring *Panther - Robby East *Condor - Nathanael K & Bisbetic *Apex - Dean Cohen & Mednas *African Dreams - Jetfire *Onyva - Oliver Heldens ft. Alvar & Millas *Get Ready - Erik Arbores *PULL UP - Mystique *Sonica (Running On A Highway) - Yves V ft. Paul Aiden *Laser Beams - Mogusa *Free Fall - Paris Blohm *F22 Raptor - Bisbetic & Nathanael K *Keys - Vida *Stinger - Oliver Heldens *Cracked - Joey Dale *Heavy - Dezza *UHHU - Richie Romano *See The Sun (Big Time) - Kat Krazy ft. Susie Ledge *Feel The Love - Richard Vission & Sven Kirchhof ft. Raquelle 2012 *4AM - Bisbetic *Gold - Erik Arbores *Meteor - Parisyte *Fresh Burst - Dave202 *Shivers - Ziggy & Dustin Lenji *Nevada - Jaxxon *After8 - La Fuente *That Melody - Carita La Nina & Mark Simmons *Like That Sound (The Remixes) - Syke'n'Sugarstarr & Jay Sebag **Like That Sound (Firebeatz Remix) - Syke'n'Sugarstarr & Jay Sebag **Like That Sound (DubVision Remix) - Syke'n'Sugarstarr *Slump - Mike Hawkins & Pablo Oliveros *King - Matthew LeFace, Matt Nash & Dave Silcox *No Good For Me - Felix Leiter *Delta - Thomas Newson *Drive / Introfuse - Jaz Von D **Drive - Jaz Von D **Introfuse - Jaz Von D *Rubin - Whelan & Di Scala *Genes - Martin Volt & Le Que *Tjock / Malta - Daniel Pereaux **Tjock - Daniel Pereaux **Malta - Daniel Pereaux *Twenty Nine - Danny Howard *Common Ground feat. Gregory Boyd - Mike Hawkins & Pablo Oliveros *The Fox - Whelan & Di Scala *Come Together - Misha Kitone *Little Man Lion - Felix Leiter **Little Man Lion - Felix Leiter **Little Man Lion (Instrumental Mix) - Felix Leiter *1961 - D-Mad *Inked - Dezza *10TH - Jerry Rekonius *Eternal - Radion6 2011 *Lizard - Bisbetic Upcoming Releases *'86 - The Scream *Delora - Rockstah (Available January *DiMARO & D-Stroyer - Stadium *Alvita - Galaxy Category:Record Label Category:Sublabel Category:Spinnin' Records